Lemegeton
- Light Novel ▾= - Normal Form= - Original Form= }} - Manga= }} |jpname = レメゲトン |romaji = Remegeton |othernames = Leme (レメ Reme) |alias = Lesser Key of Solomon |gender = Female |age = Unknown |haircolor = Silver |eyecolor = Gold |species = Diva |partner = Hayashizaki Kazuki Hibiki (former contractor) |manga debut = Chapter 3 |seiyuu = Honda Mariko |status = Alive |affiliation = 72 Pillars of Solomon National Knight Academy Witch's House |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1}} Lemegeton (レメゲトン), shortened as Leme (レメ Reme), is a Diva, also known as "Lesser Key of Solomon" and is contracted to Hayashizaki Kazuki. Appearance Leme is a petite young girl who has long silver hair, dark tan colored skin, yellow eyes as well as white star-shaped tattoos on her forehead, arms and legs, Leme is always seen with a white tunic and black armbands. When Leme transforms to her original form, she becomes noticeably taller and her breasts become bigger, in this form she wears a revealing black dress with yellow bracelets. The marking on her forehead becomes bigger and a black "halo" appears behind her. Personality Leme speaks in the third person, and always refers to Kazuki as "King". She's very cheerful, and shows great interest in making Kazuki the Harem King. Leme has an odd set of priorities as she was proud when she discovered that Prometheus was shorter then her, as well as genuinely worried when she thought that Hikaru's "male bonding" was preventing her from sleeping with Kazuki. She also not above showing anger and distaste to people who do inhumane things to people with magic and while viewing them as tools or weapons. Leme places great value on human life and their free will. Unlike the other countries, Japan wasn’t forced to adopt a strict faith doctrine. Thus this became part of the process by which they would judge Japan worthy of their support or not. When Kazuki was falsely accused by the Knight Order and became a fugitive Leme could have easily resolved it by asking the 72 Pillars to verify her identity. But she refused, as she had decided to not directly interfere in their decisions. Japan came very close to losing their support at that time. Especially when they discovered an attempt by key members of the government to enslave the 72 Pillars to their will. Thankfully the massive public outcry that resulted from exposure restored her faith in humanity and major reforms occurred as a result. History Background When the 72 Pillars first decided to ally with Japan, Leme also appeared and selected a woman named Hibiki as the King of the 72 Pillars. However, before she could establish her reputation or Leme’s as King, she wound up fighting Loki's former Contractor and both Contractors were killed. As a result Leme lost most of her memories and powers and was unable to materialize again for many years. But even in that state she kept a special eye on Hibiki’s son Kazuki, who she had given up for his own safety. Over time she came to see him as the perfect person to succeed her as the new King. Even though the 72 Pillars had never selected a male Contractor it made pervert sense. Being a man, Kazuki would have a much easier time forming “intimate bonds” with the female Contracts than his mother did. Plot 'Volume 1' Leme is first seen when Kazuki makes a contract with her. She also has memory loss, but starts regaining her memories little by little. She at first materialized naked, to her embarrassment but Otonashi Kaguya offered her a robe. Leme passed out and was taken to the infirmary. Since she wasn't one of the 72 Pillars (though someone possibly related) there were immediate calls to declare Kazuki an Illegal Magician and remove his Stigma. Liz Liza Westwood prevented this by pointing out that Leme didn't seem hostile and had no apparent powers. So he was instead placed on probation and moved in with the Student Council so they could observe him. At Amasaki Miō's insistence, Kazuki was given a corner room away from the female residents. Leme visited him and shockingly told him he should aim to be a "Harem King". She told Kazuki her true name was Lemegeton 'the Lesser Key of Solomon. As her contractor he would become the King of the 72 Pillars. She gave him a ring which allowed him to measure his relationships with the Magical Stigma girls he was connected to. It would allow him to tell how to improve his relationships with each girl. As he improved their bonds he would be able to use their Summoning Magic. All this made him very uncomfortable, as he had no experience with women. He was shocked to discover the highest number was Miō's who seemed to despise him. Leme insisted that she was hiding her true feelings for some reason. The next morning he was able to improve his relations with everyone by making a delicious breakfast. Kazuki got very upset when Miō insulted the sword style of his adopted family. So Leme suggested they settle their argument with a duel. She told Kazuki it would allow their relationship to get better, though he couldn't see how. He seemed to be at a disadvantage fighting only with a sword. But Leme's faith was rewarded when he won the duel. It was then reveled that he and Miō had been close as children in the same orphanage. She was upset that he failed to recognize her. He managed to repair their relationship and hers became the first Summoning Magic he could access. Kazuki's sister Kanae convinced the teachers he must prove he belonged in the Magic Division rather than the Swordsmanship Division by defeating a skilled martial artist using his then yet untested Summoning Magic. At first, on his teacher's advice he told everyone she could only copy low-level magic. Barrett wouldn't be enough to win the fight, so Leme encouraged him to improve his relationship with Miō. He managed to finally get her forgiveness and started calling her Miō. He managed to ask her on a date and they had a good time until they were attacked by an Illegal Magician. They were helped by Kaguya who chased him off. That night Kaguya visited him, she was under her Diva's influence and was very turned on. He found a way to calm her down. By the time she left he became able to use her magic as well. Leme also told him that the first time he kissed a Contractor; a one-time shortcut would allow him to use any of their Summoning Magic at any Positivity Level. Leme recognized the symptoms when Kaya was totally taken over by Loki. When Miō was mortally wounded by Loki, Leme confirmed that Kazuki could do a full summoning if he kissed her, but it would be risky in his weakened state. Kazuki still took the chance and did full summoning of Phenex, saving her life. He fell into deep Magic Intoxication for 5 days. Naturally this exposed the fact that Leme was more powerful than anyone realized. 'Volume 2 After the two of them failed on a Quest Miō was in danger of being demoted and evicted from the Witch's House. She was still the only girl he had a strong bond with at that point so that must be avoided. His teacher encouraged him to add Hiakari Koyuki to their team, which would add strength and help him grow as a King at the same time. Kazuki doubted it could be done though, as the two girls were rivals. Liz Liza-sensei asked if it was possible to use magic from other Mythologies. Leme appeared and confirmed it could happen, if that person was an ally who wanted to support Kazuki. Liz Liza-sensei still thought it unlikely, given poor international relations and that the government would consider those people Illegal Magicians. But still she wanted to give the matter some thought. Later on, thanks to Koyuki. Miō was no longer in danger of being evicted. Kazuki later visited Koyuki and tried to persuade her to join them, offering her his honest praise. But as usual she was uncomfortable about his feelings and refused. That night Leme told him his lack of power could easily be fixed by getting closer to other girls. He hated the idea of getting close to them for the sake of power, but couldn't deny he wanted to get along better with Koyuki. Miō knocked on his door, wanting to spend the night in his room. Leme immediately returned to the Astrum for just the one night so they could be alone, but was unwilling to sleep apart from him all the time. The next morning he was doing sword training with Hoshikaze Hikaru. They wind up having a perverted accident or two, but Leme considers her reactions to it rather odd. Their relationship was not making much progress at all. Leme believed it was due to her man phobia. He later met Hikita Kōhaku who proposed to him on the spot. Kazuki wasn’t sure how to deal with such a strange person and didn't want to, Leme reinforced that decision by noting that she was not a Magika Stigma. Recently, Kazuki's classmates had kept asking him to join their party. Leme recommended it, but Kazuki refused. He was only interested in adding Koyuki to their group. She told him no but he was still making progress in their relationship. Charlotte Lieben Frau was suddenly introduced to the class as a transfer student. Kazuki managed to make a great first impression on her and she was eager to be friendly. Liz Liza-sensei called the residents of the Witch's House to a meeting where the full truth about Lotte was shared. She was born in a small nation which was now controlled by Germany. She suffered from a lifelong illness and was on the verge of death when she made a contract with a mysterious Diva who saved her life by taking over the sickly parts of her body. This allowed her to live a normal life for the first time. Leme was delighted to meet this Diva who looked like a small boy, finally seeing one shorter than herself. She recognized him as someone similar to herself, who had lost their powers and memory. He couldn't even recall his own name so Lotte had named him "Prophet". He had fully materialized but had done nothing to harm Lotte and was just using his bond with her to recover his own strength. At Liz Liza's suggestion Lotte vowed to support Kazuki and became the first conquest target from outside the 72 Pillars. Leme was thrilled by the new possibilities. Later, Kazuki prepared the food for a welcoming party. While he was doing the dishes, a naked Lotte asked for help at how to work the electric heater for the bath. So an uncomfortable Kazuki showed her, Leme and "Prophet" were interested enough to watch him too. Lotte asked him to take a bath with her but against Leme's advice he refused. Kazuki spent some time alone with Kaguya that night as well. Kazuki did morning training with Hikaru and also spent time with his sister. Lotte had a practice match with Kōhaku as her opponent and won the fight. They opted to re-challenge she same Haunted Ground mission they had failed before. With Lotte along, they indeed managed to have great success but just as their day ended and they were low on magic power and stamina one of Germany's Knights, Beatrix Baumgard, attacked them. After a close call a Demonic Beast showed up suddenly and distracted Beatrix, allowing the group to escape. During a meeting with Liz Liza back at the school, he was shocked to learn that the whole thing had been officially condoned. The government could not afford to alienate Germany, who were the experts on Loki nor could the turn her over openly or face international condemnation. The Germans were only in Japan for a month, supposedly to hunt for Loki but were really after Lotte. So they had ordered the Knight Order to simply "look the other way" while they disposed of an innocent girl. All this had been arranged to happen during a Quest so they could write it off as a simple accident. There were official orders this time, he was to go on another Quest, let Lotte be murdered by Beatrix then keep their mouths shut afterwards. Kazuki was appalled and refused to go along with that. Liz Liza was surprisingly happy, having predicted his response. She had paired them up for that very reason, having predicted everything that had transpired. She saw this as a test of his potential as a King. Leme agreed, telling him if he had gone alone with the despicable plot she would never have acknowledged him as a worthy King. The Germans would only be there for a month, so if he could manage to beat her, the matter should be settled. If he could harness his potential as a King and combine it with Lotte's powerful Diva they might have a chance of pulling it off. As Kazuki left the meeting Leme appeared and offered him encouragement. She agreed he should concentrate on Lotte. Kaya suddenly appeared, confirming she had provided the diversion against Beatrix. Kazuki was shocked to see her, thinking she no longer existed. At that time Loki had left her unharmed on a whim. Keeping her around as a more interesting way to interact with the new King. They were now fully merged, she insisted she was perfectly happy like this and didn't want his help. They were currently faced with a common enemy, namely Beatrix's Diva Thor and they were seeking a temporary alliance. They know about Beatrix and her Diva and they share that information. Loki had no particular expertise in close-range combat like Kazuki had so it would be a tough fight for them alone. Kaya insists Loki doesn’t kill humans, he just hated the gods who try to impose their strict doctrines on humanity, so his philosophy is closer to that of the 72 Pillars. Kaya even appeared as a temporary conquest target, proof she wasn’t an illusion. In the end Kazuki agreed. They also urged him to get closer to Lotte. The girl was nervous after what happened but Kazuki vowed to protect her. She could sense the sincerity of his feelings and they went on a date. Being an otaku she asked if they could visit Akihabara. When they visited a shop selling gal games both "Prophet" and Leme materialized, fascinated by the products for sale. She thought it might be great training material for the "Harem King". But Lotte was annoyed with them for getting in the way of their date and they left immediately. They also visited a cosplay café based in the 72 Pillars and Leme was offended by the costumes. By the end of the day, Kazuki had not only obtained the Key to her Heart, but her Positivity Level had nearly doubled from where it had been. With help from Kaya and his team, Kazuki was able to defeat Beatrix and save Lotte by summoning her Diva Prometheus. But there were consequences behind the scenes no one expected. There had always been people in power that had been unhappy with the notion of a 15 year-old boy becoming King. Not only had he shown tremendous power but that he wouldn’t blindly follow orders he considered morally objectionable. They got desperate enough to trump up several charges against him and the Knight Order declared him a dangerous Illegal Magician. The Academy was ordered to arrest both him and Lotte and they gave the task to the strongest Magika Stigma they had, Kaguya. Sadly the fact that he was King gave him no special immunity to her magic. As things wren looking dire Koyuki turned up to hip them. She warned him they planned to force his to undergo a Stigma Transplant Operation, an act sure to destroy Japan’s agreement with the 72 Pillars. Koyuki had magic suited for a getaway, but her magic power couldn’t hold Kaguya off for long. It was clear Kaguya was torn by what she was doing but her duty came first. In the end it was Kōhaku who saved them, as she possessed a Sacred Treasure that provided cover for their getaway. She also offered to provide them a place to hide within the Swordsmanship Division. Kazuki was glad to learn he still had allies at the school, but they also had their own agenda. The militant wing of the Swordsmanship Division planned to expose this whole sordid tale to permanently damage the sterling reputation of the Magic Division and rid the school and the Knight Order of those corrupt elements who oppressed swordsmen. But they made it sound like they were going to seize control of the school with a secret stockpile of Sacred Treasures. Left alone, Leme noted the situation was nearly at a point of no return with these people pursuing their own agendas. But Kazuki finds new resolve to fully embrace his role as King and bring the two warring side of the school together. 'Volume 3' Kōhaku keeps them locked up for the next two days. Though they found it dull, they were fugitives and it was dangerous to leave. Since space was limited in the room, Leme stayed out of the way. Kazuki made progress with the girls during that time. Koyuki finally awoke from Magic Intoxication and Kazuki makes a serious effort to cure her loneliness and low self-esteem. Leme told him, she was shy and he needed to be careful in how to approach her. Kōhaku came to visit, finally they would be allowed outside as long as they stayed in the Swordsmanship Division. Kazuki had been telling her that it was wrong to promote dissension between the schools when there are greater threats facing Japan. Kōhaku had always dismissed this argument before but now she was taking him seriously. She pointed out he was wanted as an Illegal Magician now. But he insisted the charges of stealing a Sacred Treasure and assaulting two Knights were false. Liz Liza-sensei believed there was some nefarious force at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division and it was a threat to all of them. He told her his true identity as the King of the 72 Pillars. Leme materialized for the first time in days and confirmed everything he had said. After thinking about it, Kōhaku said she would introduce him to someone also in a unique position. They meet the girl who was Kōhaku‘s best friend Tsukahara Kazuha. It was revealed that she was an Illegal Magician. She summoned her Diva Futsunushi no Kami. Leme turned up again, having recognized him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. Leme introduces Kazuki as her selected King of the 72 Pillars. They insist they are being framed by powerful people behind the scenes. Those corrupt people seemed to be willing to cross any ethical line to avoid losing their positions of power to a young King like Kazuki. While 72 Pillars could come out in public and verify Kazuki’s identity as King they hadn’t. Part of the reason they gave Japan power without restricting their free will was to see how they treated that power without their influence. Japan was still being evaluated to see if they were worthy of that power. If things continued like this Japan was sure to be judged unfit and the 72 Pillars would abandon Japan with disastrous consequences. Futsunushi no Kami insisted they were like the 72 Pillars in that they didn’t demand strict faith, nor did they want flesh bodies. They didn’t want much devotion but if they were ignored entirely they would sometimes get bitter and do wild. Prometheus notes that all the ancient belief systems outside of Japan had been crushed by the strict faith doctrines. Futsunushi no Kami insisted he had a problem with the 72 Pillars for allowing the unfair treatment of swordsmen. Leme insisted that they agreed, the government had decided to do that on their own. They were arming themselves for war because he sensed a sinister magic power brewing in the facility under the Magic Division. However, they knew nothing about this power. Apparently he was the only Diva on campus who was sensing this power. They realized that an Illegal Magician was likely behind it. They had been unable to investigate the facility because the door would only open to those who had a Stigma, and Kazuha was the only such person they had. Kazuki’s group realized this could tie into the conspiracy and agreed to investigate. Kazuha had a low opinion of Kazuki and considered him a womanizer. She insisted he face her n a duel to prove he could handle the job. Leme encouraged him to make her submit and add her to his Harem. But when he won her opinion of him didn’t change. She just got jealous he had talent in magic and swordsmanship, unlike her. While exploring the underground facility, Kazuki and Koyuki become separated from the others, having fallen much deeper into the facility. For some reason Koyuki’s magic isn’t working right now and she is extremely vulnerable. As they discuss how to get back they realize her magic was the key. Kazuki and Leme tell her exactly how his power works. Leme shows a worried Kazuki how to verify the safety of the others using his powers. She also tells him she had unlocked a power that allows him to determine his position relative to the conquest targets he was worried about. The two grow closer as Kazuki continues to risk his life to keep Koyuki safe. He starts calling her Koyuki and obtains the Key to her Heart. They encounter the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō, who confirms their suspicions that this was once a secret government facility devoted to using science and technology to artificially boost magic power. He admitted that experimental brain surgery had been done on newborn babies and that many of them had died as a result. Those that survived later mutated and became known as the Elves. They are all appalled by the way he casually dismisses the loss of life as being for the greater good and insists that he is totally sane. Despite what he told the Magic Division and the Knight Order he knew all along that Kazuki was really the King. But he felt Kazuki’s naïve morality made him unfit to be the King they needed. Leme greatly values human life and free will. Japan had been hadn't been restricted by faith Doctrines like the other countries were and yet those in power were still not satisfied only to have power at the whims of the Divas. They realized the Diva must obey the orders of their Contractor. But they could always choose not to grant their power to the next generation, and after all the career of a Magika Stigma was short. Thus they tried to surgically transplant the Stigma from retired mages to a younger magicians. Which would essentially turn the 72 Pillars into slaves serving the whims of humans, Leme was shocked they would be betrayed like that But since the patients suffered brain damage the project was abandoned and shut down. The Headmaster had begun a new project on his own. He transplanted several Stigmas onto Elves whose ego had already been crushed by his cruel experiments and made them obedient dolls. The King who would lead his army would be his own daughter Kaguya, once Kazuki’s Stigma was transferred to her. Apparently he had brainwashed her from birth to be obsessed with being “the strongest”. To turn off all her emotions in battle and to obey all his orders without question. By this point Kazuki had seen all the warning signs and could tell his mind had been corroded. The Headmaster had become an Illegal Magician without realizing it until that very moment. The Headmaster completely surrendered to his Diva who revealed himself to be the Faceless God Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos of the Cthulhu Mythos. He admitted the Headmaster had been a useful pawn because he refused to question his own sanity. He had used the man to create weapons for his use. Once Kazuki’s Stigma was transplanted into Kaguya, he would use that vessel to enslave the 72 Pillars and planned to use them to destroy the other Mythologies. He planned to test them by attacking the “rebellious” Swordsmanship Davison. Of course, they were also tasked with disposing of the witnesses who discovered this facility. Kazuki was in serious trouble while having to protect Koyuki. But with help from Vepar, she is able to obtain magic eve stronger than before by embracing her feelings for Kazuki. Kazuki helps the others and they all escape the underground lab. He organizes a group of friends and allies and leads them into battle against the Quad-Core Magicians. Using excellent teamwork they wipe them out. The Headmaster had called in the German Knights to attack them again. But Kazuki once again displays his leadership qualities as he gives advice to his friends before they take them on. Leme is starting to see him as a true King. When he faces against the brainwashed Kaguya, she truly starts to see his full potential. Kazuki is fully able to understand her feeling now and uses that knowledge to free her from the mind control. Kazuki is the one who strikes the final blow to destroy the evil Diva who instigated this whole mess. Kazuki is glad to return to his old life and spends time with Koyuki, Hikaru and Kaguya. Kazuha pays him a surprise visit to thank him for his help. Her Diva permits her to become a conquest target. Though her points are only at the “friendship” level, he offers her very helpful advice to improving her swordsmanship. He is called into a meeting with the new Headmaster Mr. Amasaki, who was the former Board Chairman and Miō’s step-father. He had bravely called out the former Headmaster when his crimes were exposed and nearly died as a result. Both men had gained great respect for each other that day. The man admitted he had gone along with the former Headmaster’s schemes to ruin Kazuki due to his protective instincts towards Miō. He feels ashamed of this now and promises to fully support Kazuki. Kazuki was no longer a probationary student and his false criminal record would be expunged. Both he and Leme realize he will be a valuable ally in the future. They had brought back evidence of the government’s involvement in that fancily. The scandal had already brought down several powerful people and that leverage would be used to institute much-needed reforms. These included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who had no hostile intent. They would also push for the legalization of Sacred Treasures. Both Kazuha and Kōhaku had proven to be vital assets in that fight and such resources were needed for the future. The one request Kazuki made of him was to keep living at the Witch’s House, which wouldn’t normally be allowed. The Headmaster wasn’t entirely conformable about that, but Leme insisted it was important for the development of his Harem (and thus his power as a King). Since that place was reserved for members of the Student Council and their trainees, he made it conditional. He would be creating the new position of Chief Student Council President. This person would have authority over both schools and help to equalize the treatment of both divisions. The condition was that Kazuki must win election to this new post with the Headmaster’s full endorsement and support. Powers and Abilities Leme being the Lesser Key of Solomon gives her control over the 72 Pillars of Solomon, magic is Ars Goetia. Her Decorteo Brigieux is in the form jewelry accessories that measures the bonds and allow the use of magic from her contractor's Harem of summoners. Leme is a unique Diva who had the Power of King to control Solomon 72 Pillars. This ability is the ability to be able to use all 10 of the characteristic magic owned by the other Solomon 72 Pillars. In contrast with normal Diva that could only used 10 magic spells. Not only can she use the magic from the Solomon 72 Pillars she can also use different magic from different mythologies that are aligned to her. This allows her to use more than 720 magic spells. Her Authorities as the King of 72 pillars of Solomon are: *To give her contractor Kazuki a map that can show the location of the girls in his Harem that have high Positivity Levels. *Telepathy to any member anywhere regardless of their whereabouts. In order for this to work, the Positivity Level of the member must be at least 150. *She can also give her contractor the pendant of Solomon called "Zekorbeni", which allows Kazuki to almost instantly chant the magic of any one whose Positivity Level is above 150. *In Volume 9, she granted Kazuki the title of King, which gives the girls that are a part of his Harem and the 72 Pillars access to the full power of their contracted diva, in order for this to happen their Positivity Level has to be 150 or above. *By the end of series, Leme used the combined Positivity Level that Kazuki developed during the story to create his last magic dress, Gematria, Solomon's Garment. With it, Kazuki can sense the magic power and feelings from people who are very far from his position, even when they are dead. It also grants Kazuki the ability to use spells from other Mythologies regardless of their Positivity Levels. Trivia * The Lesser Key of Solomon, also known as the Clavicula Salomonis Regis or Lemegeton, is an anonymous grimoire (or spell book) on demonology. It was compiled in the mid-17th century, mostly from materials a couple of centuries older. It is divided into five books—the Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia-Goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel, and Ars Notoria. Category:Divas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:God